


Relationship Reveal

by TvFan16



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Relationship Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvFan16/pseuds/TvFan16
Summary: This is going to be a collection of one shots on different ways that the team find out about Maggie and Jubal being in a relationship
Relationships: Maggie Bell/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Reveal One

Jubal had just come out of the morning briefing with Isobel when his phone rang, he checked seeing that it was the kid’s school ringing him, he answered straight away. Maggie had seen him coming out of Isobel’s office and could hear him on the phone saying that he would be right there. She checked that none of the team was around or was too busy to be paying attention to them as she walked over to Jubal.  
  
“Everything okay?”  
  
Jubal had just slid his phone back on to its holder when he heard Maggie’s question, and he heard the concern in her voice.  
  
“Abby isn’t feeling well, they want me to come, and collect her. Sam had told them she’s out of town for a few day’s, so they knew to contact me first” Sam had to go out of town for a few days due to work so Abby and Tyler was staying with Jubal and Maggie.  
  
“Do you want me to come with you to collect Abby?”  
  
“As much as Abby would love that baby I think it might be a little obvious if we both leave at the same time”  
  
It was at times like this that both Jubal and Maggie wished that the team knew that they were in a relationship. They had been dating now for almost six months but both had agreed that they wanted to wait to tell the team as they didn’t want things to get messy at work. That’s not to say that they weren’t serious with each other because they were, Jubal had moved in with Maggie a month ago as he was spending all his time there. Maggie had met his kids, Sam and Jubal’s sister and Jubal had met her family, they had also disclosed to Isobel so that they were covered at work. They love their team, they are family and friends to them, but they knew that once the team found about them it really changed things.  
  
“Give her a big cuddle from me and if either of you needs anything just ring and let me know, I’ll come up with an excuse to get out of here” Maggie smiled softly looking at Jubal.  
  
Jubal checked that no one was watching them as he squeezed Maggie’s hand gently, letting go before anyone could see them “I will pass on the cuddle and thank you Mags. I will let you know how she is when I collect her”.  
  
Maggie missed the contact the minute that Jubal let go of her hand, she was so close to saying screw it and just tell everyone so that she could go with him to collect Abby, “Go... She will be waiting for you, I’ll tell Isobel where you have gone. Let me know when you get home”.  
  
Jubal thanked Maggie once more before heading over to grab his keys and leave to go and collect his daughter. Maggie went straight into Isobel’s office to tell her where Jubal had gone and that he could be contacted by phone if he was really needed. Maggie had gone back to her desk to do some of her paperwork, she was listening to OA, Kristen, Tiffany and Stuart talk about, well, honestly, she wasn’t actually sure what they were talking about right now as she was constantly checking her phone waiting for a text from Jubal.  
  
She finally got a message from Jubal, she opened it instantly seeing his name, Maggie smiled when she opened the message and seen the photo of Abby curled up on their couch cuddling her teddy with her head resting on a pillow on Jubal’s knee, ‘Sorry for taking so long to message baby, we were getting comfy. Think Abby might be coming down with the cold, she has a sick tummy and has a slight fever, but I gave her some medicine so hopefully, some sleep and the medicine will help.”  
  
Maggie ran her thumb over the picture as she read the message from Jubal, it was so strange to see Abby just laying down as she was usually running around the house, always so full of energy. She replied to him straight away ‘Poor Abby... But cuddle’s with Daddy along with medicine will hopefully help her. If you need anything just let me know. Love you both.”  
  
Maggie had just put her phone down on her desk when Isobel told them that they had a case, they all followed her into the JOC and got to work straight away. It was strange having Isobel running the JOC, but she told the JOC that Jubal had to leave to look after one of his kids, so the team got to work straight away. The team couldn’t remember the last time they had worked a case without Jubal running the JOC and leading their investigation, it was certainly new to them all.  
  
Isobel had been doing her best to run the JOC but this case was really kicking everyone’s ass and as much as she hated it, she knew that she needed Jubal to come in. The analysts, and agents in the JOC were so used to working with him, and they were really just struggling right now to find a lead, and they wanted to find this guy before they had another victim on their hands.  
  
Maggie hadn’t been able to check her phone since they had been handed the case as they were working as fast as they could, but since all their leads had dried up they were sitting in the JOC going over what they had trying to find anything that could help them. She was drawn from her thoughts as she read the case file when she heard Isobel.  
  
“Jubal, I’m sorry that I had to call you in.”  
  
“It’s okay, I know you wouldn’t have called unless you really needed to.”  
  
Isobel saw that Jubal had Abby with him who was hiding her face against her dad’s hip using his coat to hide.  
  
“And you must be Abigail.”  
  
Jubal chuckled softly when Abby nodded her head but didn’t move away from her dad’s hip “I didn’t have anyone that could look after her, so she had to come with me.”  
  
Maggie had kept her eyes on Jubal, and he had looked from Abby to Maggie and then at the screen, and Maggie noticed straight away that the images on the screen were definitely ones that Jubal did not want Abby seeing. She turned to face Ian.  
  
“Hey Ian, can you take the images down from the screen”  
  
Hearing Maggie’s voice caught Abby’s attention, and she lifted her head to look in the direction of the voice, and she spotted Maggie straight away, and before Jubal had time to react Abby had taken off towards Maggie shouting  
  
“Mags…” Abby ran to Maggie and threw herself into the woman’s arms.  
  
Maggie heard Abby call her name and turned in time to catch the young girl, she froze as she watched Abby climb on to her knee and snuggle in. But that was all it took before Maggie wrapped her arms around Abby ignoring the fact that the team were staring at them, she could feel their eyes on them. She ignored them right now as she tried to calm down her own heart rate and ran her hand over Abby’s hair gently.  
  
“Hey, sweety. Daddy said you weren’t feeling well”.  
  
Abby cuddled her teddy and hide in Maggie’s arms nodding her head, “Tummy still hurts and Daddy said my nose is like a tap” The young girl giggled.  
  
Maggie looked at Jubal who hadn’t moved an inch from Abby had left his side she knew that he was standing in shock, honestly, she couldn’t blame him, she was putting it down to the fact that she was holding Abby that she was able to ignore her nerves.  
  
“I hope Daddy was giving you lots of cuddles laying on the couch at home” Maggie could see the team had moved a little closer to them but still hadn’t said anything.  
  
“He said you told him to give me an extra big cuddle” Abby pulled her head out of Maggie’s shirt to lay it on her shoulder, “Why are your friends staring at us?” the young girl tried to whisper, but they could clearly hear Abby.  
  
“They just haven’t met you before, would you like to meet them?” Maggie looked at Abby and noticed that Jubal was now walking towards them, he sat down on the edge of the desk that Maggie was sitting at “I see your feet finally remembered how to move” She smirked playfully looking at him.  
  
“Yeah well the females in my life need to stop leaving me speechless” Jubal smirked looking at Maggie, he was surprised that the team had remained so quiet, he could tell that OA and Kristen was dying to ask questions, but he imagined that Abby was saving them right now.  
  
“Daddy, is this your team?” Abby asked looking at her dad keeping her head on Maggie’s shoulder.  
  
“Is it baby girl, that’s my boss Isobel… That’s Kristen, Stuart, Tiffany and Ian” Jubal pointed them out as he spoke to Abby, he went with through the people that Abby would have heard him and Maggie talking about “And that’s OA…”  
  
“Mag's partner” Abby interrupted Jubal before he could finish talking.  
  
“So, you know who I am?” OA asked as he walked closer to them and hunkered down to be the same height as Abby.  
  
Abby nodded cuddling more into Maggie seeing OA closer, “Mag's talked about you the first day I met her”.  
  
“Mag’s huh? You know only very few people get to call Maggie that” OA kept his focus on Abby while talking.  
  
This got the little girl smiling, “Only family is allowed to call her that”.  
  
“So, you are Maggie’s family?”  
  
Jubal raised his eyebrow looking at OA “Really OA? You are going to try to question my six-year-old to find out how she knows Maggie?”  
  
Abby was speaking before OA got the chance to answer Jubal, “Why did Daddy call you Maggie? He never calls you that at home”.  
  
Maggie chuckled softly brushing Abby’s hair from her face, “Because when we are at work Daddy calls me Maggie”  
  
“Do you see Maggie a lot at your Dad’s home?” OA thought it was worth trying to ask Abby some more questions.  
  
“Your partner asks a lot of questions” Abby pulled a funny face looking at Maggie which just made Jubal and Maggie laugh. Abby snuggled in again to Maggie as she started to feel really tired from feeling unwell.  
  
“You want me to take her?” Jubal looked at Maggie and Abby, he could see his daughter was getting sleepy.  
  
Maggie shook her head laying her cheek gently against Abby’s head “She’s okay here, I can work from sitting here and I can take her into another room in a little bit... Until then, you wanna give me you your jacket for her?”  
  
Jubal stood up taking his jacket off “I never thought to take a blanket from home for her” He wrapped it around Abby and helped her get comfy before Maggie wrapped her arms tight around the young girl again.  
  
Abby smiled “Thank you, Daddy…it’s cosy…”  
  
Jubal smiled kissing Abby’s temple which had him so close to Maggie who’s cheek was still resting on top of Abby’s head, but the team noticed how neither Jubal nor Maggie flinched at the closeness. He moved to sit on the desk which still had him close to Maggie and Abby. He looked at the team standing staring at them.  
  
“So if I tell you guys not to ask questions how long would that last?” He joked playfully.  
  
“Eh about thirty seconds” Kristen was the first to speak.  
  
Jubal looked at Maggie who chuckled, “Oh hey, you are the one that froze for longer than I did when this little one gave away our secret… So, it’s up to you” she laughed softly at the face that Jubal pulled at her.  
  
“Okay fine, you can ask a…” Jubal spoke looking at the team.  
  
Kristen was interrupting him before he could even finish, “So, you and Maggie are dating?”  
  
“No… She just minds Abby for me sometimes…. OW! That hurt” He looked at Maggie laughing as she had kicked his ankle.  
  
“Daddy is Mag's boyfriend” Abby was snuggled up on Maggie, but hadn’t yet fallen asleep and hearing her voice had Maggie chuckling softly.  
  
“See this is why I wanted to question Abby” OA laughed.  
  
“And on a normal day she would be more chatty, but she’s too tired” Maggie smiled running her hand along Abby’s back.  
  
“Okay, my turn... So how long have you two been dating?” OA asked looking at them both.  
  
“Six months” Jubal answered that one straight away without even needing a second to think about it which made Maggie smile.  
  
“Six months??!!” Kristen almost squealed a little too loud.  
  
“That’s counting as a question” Jubal smirked playfully.  
  
“Okay, Kristen we need to control the emotions and be smart about these” OA looked at her being serious but in a friendly way.  
  
“Abigail said at home a couple of times... Do you two live together?” Everyone was a little surprised when they heard Stuart being the one to ask that question.  
  
Jubal looked at Maggie, and she nodded smiling softly, he turned to face the team again “We do... I moved in with Mags about a month ago”.  
  
“How in the hell did we not notice?” OA was genuinely surprised.  
  
“Watch the language” Maggie nodded at Abby who had actually fallen asleep on her shoulder “We were very careful at work, I mean you guy’s wouldn’t have known today only Abby is here”  
  
“Were you planning on telling us?” Kristen asked looking at them both.  
  
“We were… We were just waiting because we didn’t want to make things at work awkward, and we wanted the kids to be used to it before we told anyone else” Jubal was smiling now as he spoke.  
  
“Who all knows?” OA asked looking at Maggie.  
  
“Just our families and Isobel as we had to disclose” Maggie answered looking at OA.  
  
“Well clearly your families are okay with it, well your kids are anyway” Tiffany spoke for the first time smiling as she looked at Abby sound asleep on Maggie’s shoulder.  
  
“The kids were the first to know, and they have claimed Mags as theirs from day one” Jubal laughed softly.  
  
“This explains why you two have seemed much happier lately and why Maggie has turned down every date I’ve tried setting her up on” OA looked at Jubal, “Oh yeah, sorry about that” He laughed.  
  
“Yeah, you were determined to try to get her to go out on a date... Not the most entertaining thing in the world to watch” Jubal rolled his eyes laughing.  
  
“Hey, in my defence, I had no idea that she already had someone and that he happened to be standing right in front me” OA laughed holding his hands up.  
  
“Can we maybe not tell people that it took a six-year-old to help us figure out what was going on” Kristen laughed.  
  
“Help? I think Abby did more than just help, she basically told you guys” Maggie laughed softly being careful not to waken Abby.  
  
“Abby and Tyler figured it out before we even got to tell them” Jubal smirked playfully looking at the team.  
  
“Okay, we are definitely not telling people that considering we are FBI agents” Stuart shook his head, “How did they figure it out so quickly?.”  
  
“Mags is the first person I’ve introduced them to, so they knew she was more than a friend” Jubal smiled softly thinking back to the kids figuring it out and how happy that they were about it. “And as much fun as this is answering your questions can we get to work so that we can finish up and take Abby home.”  
  
The team got to work while Maggie took Abby into Isobel’s office and lay her on the couch wrapping Jubal’s jacket around her again while she sat on the floor going through the case file. The team could handle any fieldwork while Maggie stayed with Abby. Having Jubal’s fresh eyes on the case gave them a new path to follow, and it didn’t take them to long to solve the case. He had just finished up congratulating the team on a good job as he walked into Isobel's office and smiled seeing Maggie holding Abby on her hip.  
  
“You both ready to go home?.”  
  
“We definitely are, someone is ready to get into their nice comfy bed” Maggie smiled kissing Abby’s head who was holding on tight to Maggie.  
  
Jubal smiled as he kissed Abby’s cheek and then Maggie’s lips in a quick kiss before standing back and lifting his coat, and he wrapped his arm around Maggie.  
  
“Time to take my girls home.”  
  
They left Isobel’s office with Jubal keeping his arm around Maggie holding her and Abby close, the team were standing at the back of the JOC watching them, they had been watching since Jubal walked into Isobel’s office.  
  
“They both look so happy” OA smiled softly  
  
“They look like a family” Kristen smiled as they watched until Jubal and Maggie were out of their sights.


	2. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day and the team find out about Maggie and Jubal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse for writing has been really lost the month or so, my best friend kept asking me to write a Valentine’s Day reveal for Maggie and Jubal. She messaged me comments that you have all left to try and encourage me to write. 
> 
> My writing muse is still really struggling, but my friend has been amazing to me so she deserved to have this written for her. I sent it to her and she persuaded me to post it on here. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Maggie Bell wasn’t a fan of Valentine’s Day since her husband Jason had passed away, it had always made her think about him, but this year was different, she was now with Jubal and it made her excited about the day. She wasn’t sure if Jubal really believed in it or not, they had talked about it, yes, but he hadn’t said if they were going to be doing anything for it. Maggie did believe that they shouldn’t just show their love on one day a year, but a part of her was hoping that she and Jubal got to do something together to celebrate. 

Maggie should have known that OA was going to drive her crazy leading up to Valentine’s Day, this was his first with Mona and he wanted to make sure that it was a special day for her, but he was driving Maggie a little crazy. 

“OA, Seriously, if you do not stop asking I am going to shoot you”. 

Maggie hadn’t meant to say that out so loud as she and OA were walking back into the JOC, Jubal, Kristen, Stuart and Tiffany had all clearly heard Maggie. Jubal raised his eyebrow looking at them both, 

“I’d be happier if you didn’t shoot OA, that would be a lot of paperwork” 

“Then can you please ask him to stop asking me questions or it’s really going to be out of my hands” 

OA looked at Jubal ignoring Maggie’s playful threats to shoot him, 

“Actually Jubal you might be able to help me, I mean with your surname surely you have added pressure to get today right for your girlfriend” 

The team had found out that Jubal was dating someone a few months ago, but none of them knew that it was Maggie. He was a private man and they respected that, so they hadn’t pushed too much. Jubal was leaning against the desk as he listened to OA, 

“Please tell me that you are not about to ask for relationship advice or I might tell Maggie that the paperwork is worth it, and no my surname does not add any pressure, well not this time it doesn’t”. 

The team always liked when they were able to have conversations that lead to them getting even small details about Jubal’s romantic life. Sure they weren’t going to obviously push for information, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t all curious to find out more about his girlfriend. 

“Jubal giving OA relationship advice, or even Valentine’s Day advice, this has just made my day even better” Kristen smirked playfully as she took a seat waiting for OA to continue. 

“Maggie just tells me to shut up when I try to talk to her about it” OA was close to looking like a child pouting. 

Maggie shook her head “Only because you have been talking about the plans for today for the last three weeks, I have my limits OA”. 

OA looked at Jubal “You are the only other one here dating someone long enough to care about today, and I just want to get it right with Mona. Today is a big day for couples” 

“Not all couples, but I’m guessing it’s an important day to Mona?” Jubal had no idea why he was actually asking this, he had to be careful that he didn’t give away any of his own plans as he wanted to surprise Maggie. 

“Mona loves Valentine’s Day, and it’s our first together so I have to get it right. I was asking Maggie for her opinion, which is why she was threatening to shoot me” 

“Oh that is not why I was threatening to shoot you, I know every single plan you have for today and tonight. Some things you really don’t have to share with me” Maggie rolled her eyes, she was teasing OA, she had already given her advice while he was planning everything. 

“We’re partners we share everything” 

“That is definitely not how that works” Tiffany shook her head, totally agreeing with Maggie, there were some things you did not need to know about your partner. 

“Okay, okay, but we are totally getting off the point here. Can we focus?” OA looked at the team before at Jubal “So you have today and tonight all planned out for your girlfriend right?” 

“I am not about to share details about my private life with you OA, but why don’t you just spit out your questions and I’ll maybe answer any of the not too personal ones” Jubal crossed his arms across his chest as he focused on OA. 

“Okay, so I was planning on making her breakfast in bed, but you know that was put on hold because we were called in early, but I left her a note on my pillow. Instead, I got her breakfast delivered to work, I have roses being delivered to work along with a teddy bear, tonight I have us a table booked in her favourite restaurant. I was asking Maggie for her opinion as to whether it was enough or not?” 

Maggie looked at OA and then Jubal “He’s also leaving out the part where I had to look at several pictures of his shirts to help him pick one, he has more flowers for her at his apartment for when they finish up at dinner and rose petals for the room, and the rest I will just let you all imagine for yourselves” Maggie laughed at the face OA pulled at her and she saw Tiffany, Kristen and Stuart shaking their heads trying to get the images out of their heads. 

“Dam OA are you planning on proposing to Mona?” Jubal asked looking at OA. 

“What?! No! It is way too soon for that” 

“Then I think it’s safe to say that you have done plenty, maybe a little too much” 

“Wait, do you guys think that Mona is going to think I am going to propose?” OA was now sounding a little panicked. 

“Oh great, now that’s all he’s going to be asking me” Maggie rolled her eyes, and before they could say anything else Isobel appeared telling them they had something on the case that she needed Maggie and OA to follow up. 

Maggie and OA were out of the office most of the morning as they followed leads on the case, they were talking about something they had found as they walked towards their desk. She was looking at something on her phone, so she didn’t realise that OA had stopped walking until she walked into the back of him. 

“OA what the hell?” 

Maggie lifted her head from her phone to see what had made OA stop walking so suddenly, and her eyes landed on the 12 red roses sitting on her desk. 

“I think you might have a secret admirer” OA looked at Maggie before back at her desk. 

Maggie stepped around OA and walked over to her desk, and she couldn’t help the smile on her face as she ran her hand lightly over the top of the roses. She was guessing that Jubal did celebrate Valentine’s Day after all, she had to admit that she was not expecting something at work from him. She took the card from the flowers and opened it reading it 

‘Here’s to the first of many Valentine’s together.   
Love you so much Mag’s   
From **Your** **Valentine** ’

Maggie couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped when she read ‘your Valentine’ she knew that he had signed it that way on purpose. Kirsten, Tiffany and Stuart came walking over to Maggie’s desk with Kristen noticing the roses straight away. 

“OA did you give them your work address instead of Mona’s?” Kristen asked as she admired the beautiful roses. 

“Oh these have nothing to do with me, they are for Maggie, and her secret admirer just signed the card as Your Valentine” OA had moved behind Maggie so that he could see the card in her hand. 

Maggie slapped his arm lightly “Hey, how did you know that the card wasn’t private?” 

“I was hoping it was so that it would tell me who your secret admirer is” OA smirked looking at her. 

“You’ve been holding out on us Maggie, so come on spill girl, who’s the lucky man?” Kirsten looked at Maggie. 

“And don’t say you don’t know because he said it’s the first of many Valentine’s together” OA spoke with the smirk still on his face. “Oh Kristen you could always check the CCTV footage right, I mean they had to be trusted to get up to Maggie’s desk” 

“Are you dating another agent?” Stuart asked as he looked at Maggie, he couldn’t deny that he was also curious as they had all become closer the more that they worked together. 

“I don’t think Maggie is going to tell us so let’s just go check” Kristen smirked playfully as she left heading towards the JOC with OA, Stuart and Tiffany hot on her heels. 

Jubal turned around to see them all walking towards the desk that Kristen used in the JOC “Is everything okay?” 

Kristen sat down at her computer and started tapping on the keyboard straight away, she was too focused to answer Jubal, so OA decided that he would speak for them all “Kristen is pulling up the CCTV footage from here to see who left Maggie the 12 red roses, wait did you see anything?” 

Jubal looked at Maggie as she was a couple of steps behind the others and was holding on to the card, he was trying not to smile when he looked at her before looking back at the others 

“No, I didn’t see anything. So you got roses on Valentine’s Day?” Jubal was now looking at Maggie again and he had a small smirk on his face. 

Maggie wasn’t sure that she could breathe, her heart was beating so fast, how was Jubal so calm when the team were about to pull up the CCTV footage because they were right only an agent would have been able to leave the roses on her desk. 

“Erm yeah, and OA read the card but said it didn’t give anything away so they are going to watch the CCTV footage so that they can figure out who it is since they know I won’t tell them anything. They are only seconds away from figuring it out though” Maggie was trying to hint at Jubal to stop them before they saw him setting the roses on her desk. 

“I should stop them from using the resources for personal use, but you are right they aren’t going to stop until they see it for themselves, so there’s no point in stopping them.” 

Maggie was really confused as to why Jubal was wanting them to watch the footage, this was not how they had planned on telling the team. 

“Ah-ha found it” Kristen called out as she the team moved closer to the computer screen “The roses are blocking their face right now” 

“Skip to the part of them setting the roses on Maggie’s desk” Tiffany spoke as she had to admit she was just as invested as the others now. 

Maggie was sure that the whole JOC could hear her heart beating, and yet Jubal was still almost smirking at her looking so calm she couldn’t figure it out. Kristen forwarded the video until the person set the roses down and when they did they waved up at the camera.

“I knew that you would all check the footage” Isobel spoke making the others jump a little “That’s why I waved up at the camera, and no I am not Maggie’s Valentine’s admirer I just agreed to set them on her desk for her real Valentine”. 

Maggie let out a breath when she heard Isobel, now it made perfect sense as to why Jubal had been so calm. They had disclosed to Isobel a few months ago so she knew about them, Maggie should have known that Jubal wasn’t about to reveal their secret, not with the confident smirk he had on his face right now which she wanted to kiss right off his face. 

“Now if you would all like to get out of here on time to attend your plans I suggest you all get back to work” Isobel spoke as she walked past the team leaving the JOC and headed back to her office. 

The team got back to work as they knew that OA wanted out of there on time tonight, and they were assuming that Maggie had plans now too. They were sitting at different desks in the JOC reading through the evidence they had so far, Maggie saw Jubal sitting down and she walked over to his desk and she lay her hand on his shoulder leaning over him lifting a pen, squeezing his shoulder gently, 

“Thank you for the roses, they are beautiful”

Maggie hadn’t needed the pen, she was using it as an excuse to lean over Jubal so that she could thank him for the roses. Jubal turned his head a little to the side when he heard Maggie and he smiled softly at her 

“I’m glad that you like them” 

Maggie squeezed his shoulder gently once more running her hand briefly along his shoulder before sitting down on the chair beside his, both unaware that Kristen was watching them. 

“I love them, and it did make me laugh the way that you signed it.”

Jubal chuckled softly as he turned more in his chair to face Maggie “Well I knew that the team would be trying to find out who they were from, this way only you would have known the real meaning behind the way it was signed”. 

“Also explains why you were so calm when they said they were checking the CCTV footage” She nudged his leg gently with hers as she spoke, letting her leg rest against his. 

“You really think that I was going to out us to the JOC without giving you a warning? Isobel may have enjoyed getting involved a little too much, I didn’t know about her waving to the camera.” 

Maggie couldn’t help but laugh softly, it was like she had briefly forgotten about everyone else except for her and Jubal “Hey it’s not like I had a lot of time to really think before they were checking the CCTV footage”. 

Kristen couldn’t help but watch Jubal and Maggie, how had she not noticed it before, Maggie left her hand on Jubal’s shoulder too long to be just friends, she leaned over him and he felt comfortable with it, the way they were smiling at each other, the way that her leg was resting against his. Kristen at that moment realised that she had just figured out that Maggie was Jubal’s girlfriend. She gasped covering her mouth quickly as if to stop the sound but it was too late Tiffany, OA and Stuart had heard her. 

“You okay Kris?” OA asked looking at the shock on Kristen’s face and she stood up really quickly going to the break room, and of course, the others followed her as they wanted to make sure that she was okay. 

This time Tiffany was the first to speak “What happened back there, you okay?” 

Kirsten nodded but was pacing back and forth in the break room, she walked over closing the door and turned to face the others “If I tell you guys something you can’t say anything to anyone okay?” She waited until all three nodded before continuing “I have figured out who Jubal’s girlfriend is, and I know who sent Maggie the roses” 

“What? How? You have been sitting with us the whole time” OA was honestly surprised when he heard Kristen, that was not what he was expecting her to say. 

“Yeah but I wasn’t paying attention to the computer screen I was watching Jubal and that’s how I figured it out” 

Stuart and OA were still trying to figure out where Kristen was going with this but before either of them could say anything Tiffany was speaking “Oh my god, Jubal and Maggie are dating?” 

OA couldn’t help the laugh that escaped “What?! No that’s crazy, we would have noticed before now. Jubal has been dating his girlfriend for six months.” 

Kristen nodded “Tiffany is right, they are dating, I was watching them, Maggie lay her hand on his shoulder for way too long, their legs were resting against each other, Jubal was laughing and smiling in a way I’ve never seen before.” 

“Your Valentine…” The others looked at Stuart when they heard him speaking “The way the card was signed think about it” 

“Guys there is no way that they have been dating this long without us noticing” OA still was doubting the others, surely they would have noticed sooner. 

“OA I swear, just watch them and you will see it, they are together” Kristen was speaking seriously, there was no joking or teasing which made OA take her seriously. 

They left the break room and made their way back to the JOC together but they stopped when they saw Maggie and Jubal had left the JOC, Kristen spotted them standing in one of the hallways, she nudged the team to turn and look. They all carefully huddled up together trying to watch without getting caught. 

“Look how close they are standing” Kristen whispered to the others. 

Maggie and Jubal were standing close to each other, Jubal had his back to them but he was blocking Maggie from the others

“So you think they have figured it out?” Maggie asked looking at Jubal, she was resting her hand lightly on his forearm as they both were leaning against the wall. 

“We both heard that gasp from Kris, and they all bolted out of the JOC together, maybe we weren’t being as discreet as we thought” 

The others were too far away to hear what was being said between Maggie and Jubal, OA was still hesitant to believe that they were a couple 

“Maybe they are just standing that close by accident” 

Just as OA said that Jubal lifted his hand running it along Maggie’s arm to her neck resting it on her neck. 

“Fuck…” OA said that a little too loud which caused Jubal and Maggie to turn around and the team almost ran to the JOC to get into seats, what they didn’t know was that Maggie and Jubal already knew that they were standing there. 

Maggie and Jubal both laughed as they watched the team try to hide the fact that they had been caught, they walked back into the JOC and none of them could look at Jubal or Maggie. Jubal raised an eyebrow looking at the team 

“You all okay, you left here in a hurry, and you all look a little flustered?” Jubal sat on the edge of the desk watching the team almost squirm in their seats. 

“Yeah, erm we just needed coffee, urgently,” OA said the first thing that came to mind, and he still couldn’t look at Maggie or Jubal. 

“So where is your coffee?” Maggie raised an eyebrow looking at OA.

“We drank them quickly so that we could get back to work” Stuart was now trying to help OA out, they all felt like they were in trouble, it was like being in the principal's office. 

Jubal couldn’t help the laugh that escaped “You do know that you four are absolutely horrible at lying?” 

“We’re not lying we just wanted to get coffee quickly to get back to work so that, OA and Maggie could go out for their valentine's date, erm not together, you know their own separate plans.” Kristen was talking fast now as she was still so flustered and they really were so bad at lying right now. 

Maggie was sitting on the edge of the desk beside Jubal, and she threw her head back in a proper laugh before resting her head on Jubal’s shoulder as she looked at them 

“Jubal’s right you four really are horrible at lying... What part of hurrying back here to get to work included spying on Jubal and I in the hallway?” 

“We were not..” Kristen try denying but OA was speaking at the same time 

“How did you know?” 

Jubal laughed laying his cheek against the top of Maggie’s head “You may not have been able to see Mag’s but she could see you, and we heard Kristen’s gasp and saw you all almost run out of here. So who figured it out first?” 

Stuart, Tiffany and OA all spoke at the same time “Kristen” 

“Oh, thanks for throwing me under the bus... I just noticed the way that Maggie lay her hand on your shoulder for a little longer than what would have been considered friendly, you both were smiling at each other like no one else was in the JOC, and then your hand on Maggie’s neck in the hallway” Kristen was again talking fast as she wasn’t sure how Jubal and Maggie were going to react. 

“So the agent who is no longer out in the field is the one that noticed first?” Jubal raised his eyebrow looking at the team. 

“Wait, does that mean that I was right?” Kristen looked at Jubal and Maggie. 

Jubal chuckled softly taking Maggie’s hand in his as she was still resting her head on his shoulder “I can confirm that I am not this friendly with all our agents” 

“I knew it” Kristen almost cheered when it was confirmed that she was right. “How did you get Isobel to put the roses on Maggie’s desk and wave at the camera?” 

“Isobel knows about me and Mags, we had to disclose a few months ago, and I had to change my home address on our personal files, the waving on the camera I had no idea about” Jubal couldn’t stop smiling now that the team knew. 

“So you two have really been dating for six months?” OA still couldn’t believe it as he watched them, but now that he thought about it, it made sense, they had been standing a lot closer to each other lately, smiling more at each other, and finding a reason to touch each other. 

“We have, we were going to tell you guys, we just didn’t want things at work getting awkward, especially for you OA with being my partner” Maggie spoke this time focusing on OA, she was glad to see he wasn’t angry at her for hiding it. They really were doing what they thought was best for the team. 

“Am I the only one that noticed that Jubal said that he had to change his home address?” Stuart looked at them all as he spoke. 

“You two live together?” Kristen’s voice had gotten higher while speaking. 

Maggie shook her head laughing “Okay no need to get so high pitched on us, but yeah we moved in together about a month ago” 

“And as much fun as it is watching you all try to put together things you have witnessed over the last six months Mags and I do actually have plans tonight. So we will see you all tomorrow” 

Before the others could say anything Jubal and Maggie had stood up and logged out of their computers, Maggie went and lifted her roses, and came back to the JOC taking Jubal’s hand as they left heading towards the elevator with the team still watching them. 

“They look really happy together” Tiffany spoke for the first time since it had been confirmed. The team all agreed as they watched Jubal place a quick kiss on Maggie’s lips before they stepped on to the elevator together laughing and smiling, they really were so happy together. 


	3. Jubal’s ringtone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal’s ringtone away a secret he was keeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy this fun idea that came to my mind and wouldn’t leave until I wrote it down.

The team had just wrapped up a tough case and were in Isobel’s office as they finished up their debriefing. OA saw Jubal fidgeting around in his seat and then looking around Isobel’s desk 

“Hey, Jubal is everything alright?” 

“Eh, yeah I don’t know what I have done with my phone” 

This surprised everyone as Jubal usually always had his phone on the holder that he had attached to his belt, for him to have misplaced it caught everyone’s attention. 

“I thought that thing was attached to that holder on your belt” Maggie raised her eyebrow looking at Jubal. 

“It usually is, and I thought that I had put it back there before you all came in here” 

Kristen and Stuart had started to check the couch that they were sitting on in case Jubal had left it sitting there. OA looked at Jubal as Isobel checked under the files on her desk 

“Do you have it on loud?”

The team were also aware that Jubal usually just had his phone on vibrate when he was working as he always felt it when it was on his belt. 

“I actually do, I was playing a video sent from the kids” 

Maggie couldn’t help the smile that was on her face as he had shown her the video that the kids had sent to him of a new game that they were playing at home together. She was holding her phone as she looked at Jubal 

“I'll ring it, hopefully, it’s in here and we will hear it” 

Maggie had Jubal on speed dial so she was ready to hit the button when she heard Jubal almost shout 

“NO! It’s okay I’ll just keep looking when you all leave, don’t worry about it” 

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked at Jubal, he was moving from one foot to the other tapping his fingers on his belt, why did he look uncomfortable and nervous. 

“That would make more sense than pulling my office apart to find it” Isobel spoke to Jubal even though he hadn’t taken his eyes off Maggie, but Maggie was still unsure why he didn’t want her ringing his phone. Jubal finally looking at Isobel 

“I’ll put everything back when I find it” 

“This is crazy just ring it” OA spoke as he leaned over taking Maggie’s phone from her hand and hitting Jubal’s number on her phone. 

“OA don’t” Jubal spoke almost shouting, as he moved towards OA trying to grab Maggie’s phone out of OA’s hand. 

Jubal’s actions and almost shouting had Maggie, Isobel, Stuart, Emily and Kristen looking at him like he was crazy. They had no idea why he was acting so strange they had no idea why he was acting this way. Then they could hear a ringtone somewhere in the office. 

“Is that….. Brown Eyed Girl?” OA asked raising his eyebrow 

Jubal went towards the chair the sound was coming from but he was too slow, Kristen had beat him to it and lifted the cushion that was over the phone and held it up as it continued to play the ring tone and Kristen smirked 

“That is definitely brown-eyed girl”

Maggie would have been embarrassed and ran out of there had she not seen the look of panic on Jubal’s face and how uncomfortable he looked right now, which just caused Maggie to start laughing 

“So that’s why you didn’t want me ringing from my phone?” 

Jubal tried again to take the phone from Kristen but she moved away still holding on tight to Jubal’s phone 

“OA can you at least end the call?” Jubal looked at OA

“Oh not until we find out why you have a personalised ringtone for Maggie, wait do we all have one?” 

Maggie couldn't help but start to laugh again as she leaned over taking her phone from OA hitting his arm playfully when he tried to take it away from her. 

“Wait did you know that he had your ringtone set as brown-eyed girl?” Kristen looked at Maggie as she spoke to her. 

“No. I had no idea that he had it set to that” Maggie was smirking as she looked at Jubal, that was actually the truth. 

“You know that just makes me sound like a creep right?” Jubal looked at Maggie raising his eyebrow, he had started to calm down when he saw that Maggie was laughing and not panicking when they heard the ringtone. 

“I mean boss, you do have a personalised ringtone for one of your agents based on their eye colour, what are we supposed to think?” Stuart looked at Jubal joking playfully. 

Jubal took his phone from Kristen sliding it into his pocket instead of the holder as he looked at Stuart “There is a reason that Maggie has that ringtone” 

“Care to share with the rest of us?” Tiffany asked as she was now curious too. 

“Yeah, Jubal you care to tell them why?” Maggie leaned back in her chair smirking. 

“Erm..” Jubal looked at Maggie as he started to look uncomfortable again, he wasn’t sure if Maggie was expecting him to tell the truth or to make up an excuse. 

“I feel like we should all have our own personalised ringtones if Maggie gets one” OA joked as he looked at Jubal, it wasn’t often that they got to tease their boss. 

“He doesn’t come home to you every night though” Maggie looked at OA as she spoke and she could hear Jubal’s breath catch as he leaned against Isobel’s desk, he was not expecting Maggie to say that. 

Before anyone could say anything else there was an almost squeal from Kristen “OH MY GOD!!! Maggie is who Jubal has been dating!” 

“What? No! We would have noticed” OA looked at Kristen and back to Jubal and Maggie. 

“The ringtone, it makes sense, he’s calling her his brown-eyed girl” Kristen was still talking a little high pitched as Jubal groaned hearing her. 

“No, No, we still would have noticed, right?” OA was now looking at Maggie with a raised eyebrow. 

Maggie looked at Jubal “Your ringtone was not how I planned on telling the team” she laughed softly as Jubal shook his head. 

“Wasn’t exactly my plan either, in my defence I did tell you not to ring my phone” 

“Hey! I had no idea you had a personalised ringtone for me” Maggie hit Jubal’s arm playfully but he caught her hand holding on to it. 

“It’s usually only the kids that hear it, not like you have to ring me when we're at home” 

The other’s were sitting in silence watching Maggie and Jubal interact with each other, they all saw the way Jubal held on to Maggie’s hand and the way that they were smiling at each other. There was no denying that they were together. The team were still trying to get their heads around the news when they Stuart speaking

“Do you two live together?” 

Maggie let her hand stay in Jubal’s resting against his leg as she looked at Stuart, she didn’t see any reason in hiding anything now. 

“We do. Jubal moved in with me a couple of months ago” 

“That’s why you wouldn’t let me in the other night?” OA looked at Maggie 

Kristen spoke at the same time “That’s why you wanted me and Tiffany to wait outside last weekend?” 

Maggie laughed softly hearing both of them ask questions at the same time, she looked at OA first since he had spoken slightly before Kristen

“Yes, you would have noticed Jubal’s things in our living room straight away, and the fact that he was actually there too” Maggie turned to look at Kristen and Tiffany “Last weekend we had the kids so there was no way of hiding that in the apartment. And why I am answering the questions you are the one that gave us away”

Maggie nudged Jubal’s leg laughing as she looked at him while speaking. He laughed softly looking at Maggie 

“Because they were there to see you not me, so only fair you answer their questions.” 

Kristen stood up as she looked at the others “I think we have all earned a drink and the first round should definitely be on Maggie and Jubal for keeping this from us” she smirked playfully “Unless the lovebirds want to go straight home?” 

“That’s the only time you can call us that” Jubal shook his head laughing “We don’t have the kids tonight so yeah count us in”. 

“Good, we were going to make you pay for a first-round even if you weren't joining, only fair” OA joked as he stood up and patted Jubal’s shoulder “We can all grab what we need and meet at the elevator in a few minutes” 

The team left Isobel's office and Isobel stood up smiling at Maggie and Jubal “You guys can get a round for me, to cover when they find out that I have known for the last three months” Isobel laughed as she left the office, she wasn’t able to join as she already had plans made for tonight. 

Maggie went to leave the office but Jubal gently pulled her hand and pulled her to stand between his legs as he was still sitting on the edge of the desk, he wrapped his arms around her waist 

“You know I was excepting you to be embarrassed or a little mad about what just happened” 

Maggie ran her arms along Jubal’s arms slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck “I might have been a little embarrassed only I saw the look of panic on your face and you were running around trying to grab phones. No reason for me to mad or embarrassed about the fact that the man I love has a personalised ringtone for me, it’s very sweet. Not how I imagined us telling the team but they were going to find out eventually” 

Jubal pulled Maggie as close to him as possible as he kissed her softly and slowly, there was no reason for him to hold back now that the team knew. The others had gathered their things and were standing at the top of the JOC and looked towards Isobel’s office seeing Maggie and Jubal kissing. 

“That is definitely going to take some getting used to” Kristen put on her jacket while speaking to the others. 

Jubal had broken the kiss and was resting his forehead against Maggie’s running his hands along her sides smiling. 

“They look happy” OA had a smile on his face as he spoke before shouting into the office “Right you two can let go of each other long enough for us to get to the bar” 

Maggie and Jubal laughed hearing OA as they made their way out Isobel's office and towards the others with Jubal still holding on to Maggie’s hand. 


End file.
